Soul Mates
by DinoMoMo
Summary: Lovino is being sold into what people call Soul Mates. Spamano and Gerita (other couples like US/UK in background) but mostly Spamano. And lots of love from Spain. AU and Human names mostly.
1. Chapter 1

Soul Mates

Spain/ S. Italy (Romano)

Rated T (some chapters M)

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia I WISH I DID!

Lovino is being sold into what people call Soul Mates. Spamano and Gerita (other couples like US/UK in background) but mostly Spamano. And lots of love from Spain. AU and Human names mostly.

**Ok this is adult everyone just fyi. What Soul Mates is… Its an underground sex slave kinda deal. But instead of like a collar of something to show ownership people have red ribbons tied around their wrists. All the slaves live together and if their name comes on the list that means they are being sold. Also the person who buys the "slave" gets injected with a love drug and will love the slave for as long as they live. Regardless if the slave loves them back. So I hope I explained everything well enough. Any questions PM me or comment. ENJOY THE STORY!**

'God why me?' Lovino thought as he saw this week's list. His name was first to last on the Soul Mates list. He looked to the last name and then he shrieked. It was his brother Feliciano.

'No no no no NO! Feli can't be sold. God he would be eaten in a heartbeat!' Lovino thought as he stormed to the manager's office. He knocked and waited for the manager to answer.

"Come in." Lovino heard and entered the office. The manager's name was Francis Bonferroy. He had is own little Soul Mate named Matthew Williams. Matthew was sitting on the desk and Francis was gently petting his leg.

"Ah Lovino how surprising. What can I do for you today mon cheri?" Francis said as Matthew jumped down from the desk and Francis wrapped his arm around his waist.

"Listen up snail bastard you are Feli's name off that list right now! He can't be sold he needs to stay here until he is strong enough to be own his or I get back from the sales and can be with him the!" Lovino shouted. Francis looked away and chuckled.

"What the hell is so funny?" Lovino said as venom began to seep from his voice.

"Lovino do you really believe no one is going to buy you? I mean really you have a pretty face and a cute body. Those men and women will eat you up in a heartbeat. And Feli wow the price someone will pay for him. It will make me richer and I can spoil my Mattie with it. So why take his name off the list when the reward is so high for moi?" Francis said with smirk on his face.

Lovino looked over at Mattie. Matthew was his friend and he had a sad look on his face.

"I'm sorry Lovino. Maybe I can talk to him." Matthew mouthed and Lovino nodded. He left the office and was steaming. Lovino made his way down the white walled corridor and came to his and Feli's room. He sighed and opened the door to find Feli and a guy named Kiku talking on Feliciano's bed.

"Hey fratello what's up?" Feli asked in his usual high pitched more than happy voice. Lovino gestured for Kiku to leave. Kiku nodded and bowed to both of them and left swiftly.

"Fratello what's wrong?" Feli asked and Lovino sat on his bed with his head down.

"Feli… you and I… are on the list this week." Lovino said solemnly. Feli gasped and sat next to his brother. He started to cry and Lovino brought Feli closer to him and just held his brother as he cried.

After a while Feli passed out from crying and Lovino was still holding him.

'Maybe Feli will be happy? Maybe we can see each other? Maybe I can be…' Lovino thought as he felt the overwhelming urge to sleep. So he gave into it.

_**Day of Sale…**_

"OK boys let's look our best and make sure we try and smile." Francis said as he got everyone ready. He put Lovino in a red button down shirt, black with hints of green accent pants, and a white scarf to complete the look. Lovino looked back at his fratello and was surprised that Francis covered him more than he thought.

Feli was dressed in a white long sleeved t-shirt with a green design on it and black pants with red shoes. Feli looked over to Lovino and he ran straight for him. Lovino opened his arms and let his fratello in. Kiku saw the action and did the same with his big brother Wang.

"Please don't let me be sold. I don't want to be away from you fratello. Te amo fratello." Feli said as tears blurred his vision.

"Te amo Feli. I won't let you get hurt. I have saved some money from when we were younger and I'm going to bid on you." Lovino said. Feli smiled and rested his head on his brothers shoulder.

"Ok let's get this show on the road! Line up boys!" Francis yelled to everyone. The men lined up in order on the list. Lovino held Feli's hand and waited for their names to be called.

Alfred, Kiku, Ravis, Tino, Toris, and Vash were all sold. That just left Lovino and Feliciano. Feli was holding onto Lovino with all of his strength and Lovino was holding him as well.

"Lovino come on." Francis said gently. Lovino nodded and kissed Feli's forehead.

"Te amo fratello." Lovino whispered. "Te amo fratello." Feli whispered back. Lovino was brought onto the stage and a bright light shined into his eyes.

"Here we have Lovino Vargas. Age 20, Italian, speaks Italian and English, virgin and he is feisty as hell. Bidding starts at 5,000. Do I hear 5,000?" Francis said as bidders held up their signs.

The bidding was up to 500,000 dollars and people were still bidding.

"One and a half million." A husky voice from the back called out. Lovino was shocked and he felt used.

"1.5 million going once, twice, SOLD for 1.5 million to the gentlemen in the back. Please come up and claim your soul mate." Francis said as he smiled. Lovino scanned the crowd for movement and he saw a dark figure approaching.

'Please don't be old and creepy. Please don't be old and creepy.' Lovino thought as he waited. A 25 year old, tall, tan, black haired man came up and smiled brightly. Lovino was surprised that he was (very) hot. He stared into the man's green eyes. The man stared back and gently took Lovino's hand.

Lovino followed and turned back to the back area of the stage. He was trying to see Feli but he couldn't and he was tugged away. The man went up to another man and the other man seemed to be a doctor.

"Ready?" The other man said. The man that was holding Lovino nodded and looked back to Lovino and winked.

"Oh I forgot to tell you. My name is Antonio Fernandez Carriedo." Antonio said.

"Lovino Romano Vargas. Well I guess you already know that." Lovino said. The doctor man came back with a red vial and a syringe.

"Now Mr. Carriedo this will hurt for a moment then it won't." The doctor man said. Antonio took in a deep breath and took off his shirt to reveal a toned tan chest. Lovino felt his mouth begin to water and he looked away.

"Stupid sexy bastard.' He thought. Antonio was given the red liquid in the side and he rubbed it gently. A warm rush fell over Antonio as he looked at Lovino and he felt his heart leap out of his stomach.

"Lovi…" Antonio said shyly. Lovino looked back and saw the blush on the man's cheeks.

'Great here we go for the rest of my fuc….' Lovino thought but he stopped when Feli was brought on the stage.

**Yes im being mean and putting a cliffhanger on this chapter. I hope you all enjoy it and want me to write more for this story. Gracias and as always PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.**


	2. Chapter 2

Soul Mates Chapter 2

Spain/ S. Italy (Romano)

Rated T (some chapters M)

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia I WISH I DID!

Lovino is being sold into what people call Soul Mates. Spamano and Gerita (other couples like US/UK in background) but mostly Spamano. And lots of love from Spain. AU and Human names mostly.

**Thanks for all the love so far… So this is chapter 2 ENJOY!**

'NO!' Lovino thought as he saw his younger fratello on the stage. Antonio saw the fear on Lovino's face.

"Lovi… what's wrong mi amore?" Antonio said as he put a hand on his mate's shoulder.

"That's my brother! I need to buy him!" Lovino shouted as he made his way to the stage. Francis was next to Feli. Lovino jumped onto the stage and Feli smiled brightly at his brother. Francis was not amused.

"Francis I will give you 2,000 in cash for Feli please." Lovino begged. Feli moved from Francis side and hugged his fratello. Francis thought the offer over for a minute.

"No deal. Now the bidding for this beauty will start at 5,000. Do I hear 5,000?" Francis said as a lot of buyers shot up their signs.

"Come on Feli we can run." Lovino said into Feli's ear. Feli nodded and Lovino counted to three. They turned to run but Francis was faster and he grabbed Feliciano. He held him close as the offers continued to sky rocket.

"2 million." A voice called from the back. Francis and Antonio recognized it. It was their friend Gilbert Beilschmidt. Francis was astonished that Gilbert came to one of this but no one else was bidding on Feli so he gave Feli to Gilbert.

"The awesome me knew I was going to win. Hello Italian my name is Gilbert and no I'm not going to be your soul mate. You see my bruder has been in a funk since his other boyfriend left so I'm going to cheer him up and give him you as a birthday present. Hopefully you and him get along." Gilbert said to Feli.

Feli just nodded and was thanking God that he was stuck forever with this weird red eyed man. Lovino was still holding Feli and he wasn't going to let go.

"You are not taking my brother away from me. I will give you 2,000 cash and whatever you want for him. Please!" Lovino pleaded. Gilbert shook his head and Lovino was about to punch him when Antonio came up behind Lovino and stopped his fist.

"Lovi don't." Antonio said. He brought Lovino's fist down and he drew Lovino into his chest. Lovino didn't take his eyes off his brother as Gilbert put a hand on Feli's shoulder and escorted him out the door.

'Grandpa… I'm sorry.' Lovino thought as tears pricked at his eyes. He wouldn't let them fall and Antonio saw the hurt in Lovino's eyes.

"Come on Lovi. Let's go home." Antonio said in a gentle voice. Lovino just nodded and let Antonio escort him out. They made their way to a tomato red Lamborghini. Lovino whistled and Antonio smiled brightly.

"Yeah she is a beauty. I like to take long drives with her and put the top down to. Hey I forgot to say you can either call me Antonio or Toni ok." Toni said.

"Nice to know. I'm Lovino or Romano." Lovino said.

"Wow Romano or Lovino. Oh as nickname or pet names I can call you Roma or Lovi, Hehe so cute." Antonio squealed. Lovino rolled his eyes and got into the car.

Antonio got in and he took off quickly. Lovino held onto the bar and tried not to scream profanity.

"Ok we are home now Lovi." Toni said as he pulled up to a huge mansion. Lovino was shocked, and he got out of the car with his mouth wide open.

"Holy crapola I didn't know you were so rich!" Lovino said. Antonio smiled and gently took Lovino's hand and led him inside. Lovino felt something go through him when Antonio held his hand but he decided to ignore it.

They entered the house and Antonio gave Lovino the grand tour. Lovino was very impressed with Antonio and his house.

"And this is the master bedroom. We can sleep in here." Antonio said.

"Wait we? No no I'm going to sleep in another room and you will stay in here." Lovino said as he turned around and began to walk out.

Toni caught up to him and wrapped his arms around Lovino's waist. He gently kissed Lovi's shoulder and Lovino froze.

"Please stay with me. I know you slept with your brother so why not sleep with me. I can keep you warm, safe, and comforted. Lovino please." Antonio said in a husky voice. Lovino shivered as he thought of sleeping with his soul mate. Then he thought of Feliciano. He missed his brother so much that all he wanted to do was cry himself to sleep in another room.

Tears began to track down Lovino's cheek and Antonio saw. Toni swept Lovino into his arms and then walked to the bed. Lovino wasn't fighting instead he was gripping tightly to the front of Antonio's shirt. Toni gently put Lovino on the bed and went to walk away but Lovino was still gripping his shirt.

"Please." Lovino whispered. Toni kissed the younger boy's forehead and untangled Lovino's fingers.

"I'll be right back Lovi." Toni whispered back. He left the room and Lovino curled his knees under his chin and let the tears flow. He sobbed and he felt his heart shatter into a million pieces. Antonio returned with a glass of water and a sandwich.

"It's ham with some tomatoes on it. I thought you might like something to eat." Antonio said and Lovino looked up. Antonio set down the sandwich in front of Lovino and the water on the bedside table. Lovino picked up the sandwich and devoured it. Antonio was shocked and then he gave Lovi the water. He downed that in seconds. Lovino looked at Antonio then blushed.

"Lovi… what is it? Do you want another sandwich?" Toni asked and Lovino blushed more. Antonio smiled and took Lovino's hands and guided them to the kitchen. Toni pointed to the barstools at the island and Lovino sat there and watched Antonio get ingredients for something bigger than a sandwich.

"What are you making?" Lovino asked and Antonio just tapped his nose and returned to preparing the dish. Lovino was sulking in the chair but he decided to let his eyes wander. They landed on the Spaniard's back. It was strong and lean (through the thin shirt Antonio was wearing). Then Lovino looked at Toni's ass…

"NO! CHIGI!" Lovino shouted out loud accidentally. Toni turned around and saw Lovi was smacking his head on the counter.

"Lovi… what's wrong amore?" Lovino sat up quickly.

"Nothing!" He answered briefly. He put his head down and just listened to Antonio make dinner. Lovino closed his eyes and pictured his brother smiling and near him. After a few Antonio gently petted Lovino's hair and whispered that dinner was ready. Lovino snorted as he woke up and face the smiling man.

The plate was in front of Lovino and he gazed at the delicious looking dish.

"What is it?" Lovino asked as Antonio grabbed silverware.

"It's called polenta. Try it Lovi. Es muy bueno." Antonio said as Lovino took a small spoonful. He took a bite and instantly loved it. Antonio took small bites while Lovino was pushing as much as he could into his mouth. After the plate was clear Lovino was full and ready for bed.

"Good no?" Antonio asked. Lovino nodded and yawned loudly. Toni smiled and picked up his mate bridal style and took him back to the bedroom. He gently placed him on the bed and carefully stripped Lovino down to his undershirt and boxers. Antonio then covered the sleepy Italian and kissed his forehead.

"Goodnight Lovi. Sweet dreams mi amore." Antonio said. Lovino closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep.

Antonio smiled and grabbed the cross around his neck.

'Thank you God for Lovino. I hope he will be happy with me and I hope he will love me like I love him. I pray he can see his brother again. Amen.' Antonio prayed and then he got ready for bed. He slipped in next to Lovino and quickly wrapped his arms around the smaller man. Antonio adored his love once more before he shut his eyes and let sleep surround him.

**YAY CHAPTER 2! Hehe I'm mean and made Gilbert buy Feli. But it's all part of the plan. Next chapter will be the GerIta chapter (Just a head's up.) PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! GRACIAS AMIGOS/AMIGAS! CHURROS FOR EVERYONE!** **(NO TURTLES THOUGH)**


	3. Chapter 3

Soul Mates Chapter 3

Spain/ S. Italy (Romano)

Rated T (some chapters M)

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia I WISH I DID!

Lovino is being sold into what people call Soul Mates. Spamano and Gerita (other couples like US/UK in background) but mostly Spamano. And lots of love from Spain. AU and Human names mostly.

**Ok so this is the GerIta chapter. Hope you all enjoy!**

Feli was following Gilbert outside to his car. Gilbert opened the door for Feli and he closed it gently trying not to scare the shaking boy. Gilbert got inside and Feli looked out the window and saw a tomato red Lamborghini race off.

'Fratello was probably in that. Lovino." Feli thought solemnly. He felt tears sting his eyes and begin to run down his face. Gilbert saw this and he felt bad.

"Hey Feliciano. I'm friends with Antonio so maybe in a few days we can go over and see Toni and Lovino ok?" Gilbert said. Feli's eyes lit up and he leaned over and hugged the sliver haired man.

"Grazie." Feli said quietly and he had a small smile on his face. Gilbert put the car into drive and they took off. They drove for a while just sitting in silence until Feli cleared his voice.

"So what is your brother like?" Gilbert hummed and thought for a moment.

"Well he is kinda a stick in the mud. But he is very nice and can be sweet when he wants to. Also he is very anal over everything so be careful and always clean up your messes. Also he reads ever manual every so… yeah he is just a weird non-awesome dude." Gilbert said. Feli took in the information and he thought

'Huh… he doesn't sound bad. Maybe we can be friends.' Feli was excited and nervous about meeting Gilbert's brother.

"Oh one more question Gilbert. What's your brother's name?"

"Ludwig Beilschmidt. And this is probably your next question he is my younger brother and yes I do live with him." Gilbert said with a small smile on his face.

'Wow he must be psychic or something.' Feli thought and then he looked out the window again. Gilbert nodded and kept driving. After a while Gilbert pulled up to a large sized house and he parked the car.

"Welcome home Feliciano." Gilbert said and Feli took in the sight. It was just a plain looking house. White exterior with a small fence in the front yard. There were some plants in the front along to make it look nice.

Gilbert opened the door and Feli got out and waited for Gilbert to lead. They walked up and into the house.

"Yo bruder I'm home and I have an awesome gift for you!" Gilbert called out into the echoing house. Feli heard steps from upstairs and he began to panic.

'What if he is super huge? What if he beats me up? What if he won't let me see fratello? What if…' Feli thought but then a loud shout brought him out of it.

"Bruder what the hell is this!" Ludwig shouted.

"Dude calm down this is your present. Since I know you recently had a bad breakup with that ass of a guy. I thought I would cheer you up with a small little gift. So ta-da! His name is Feliciano Vargas and he is 20 years old and he is Italian. So what do you think?" Gilbert asked. Ludwig punched his brother in the stomach and Feli gasped.

"This has to be the dumbest idea you have ever had! Bruder I don't want a… person like that. Take him back." Ludwig said and Feli was kinda relieved and he was hurt that no one wanted him.

"Ok bruder if you don't want him then I will take him. Since you know I paid 2 million for him… to keep him. But since you don't want him…" Gilbert started but then Ludwig grasped Feli's hand and took him upstairs really quickly.

Once inside Ludwig's bedroom Ludwig sighed.

"Ok I'm sorry you had to see and hear that. Anyway my name is Ludwig Beilschmidt it's nice to meet you Feliciano Vargas." Ludwig said in a professional voice.

"Nice to meet you too. You can call me Feli if you want to." Feli said in a small and quiet voice. Ludwig nodded and proceeded to take Feli on a tour of the house. They ended the tour into the kitchen and Feli felt his stomach lurch when Ludwig showed him food. Ludwig heard Feli's stomach.

"Feli… are you hungry? I could make you something." Ludwig asked and Feli nodded and he sat down at the small table.

"Is it ok if I sit here? I mean I could just stand or sit someplace else…" Feli said as he rambled on and on. Ludwig rolled his eyes and let the Italian rambled for a little longer.

"FELICIANO!" Ludwig yelled when he got really annoyed with Feli. Feli stopped rambling and began to cry. Gilbert walked in and ran to Feli.

"Bruder what the hell did you do?!" Gilbert asked/yelled. Ludwig blushed and looked away in shame.

"Yeah you should be ashamed. Now apologize!" Gilbert demanded. Ludwig went to Feli and gently coaxed him to look at his face.

"I'm sorry Feli. I am really sorry I yelled and made you cry. Can you forgive me?" Ludwig asked nicely. It almost sounded like he was pleading and Feli felt something rush through him that made him blush. Feli nodded and Ludwig smiled slightly.

"Now Feli… are you hungry? I can make you something." Ludwig repeated. Feli nodded and let Ludwig prepare something to eat.

Feli watched the German in a daze. He kept thinking of that rush of something that made him blush.

'Was it love? Was it lust… whatever that is? Or was it friendship?' Feli kept thinking. Ludwig was also thinking of the Italian and he felt the same rush when Feli's eyes connected to his when he was trying to apologizing.

'What is the matter with me? What was that I felt when he looked into my eyes?' Ludwig pondered on it and decided to think on it later. He focused on making bratwurst and marzipan (**A/N: It is used with Christmas but oh well I thought it would be good**).

"What are you making Ludwig?" Feli asked. Ludwig smiled and gestured for him to come over. Feli went over and saw the sausages and the sweets.

"The sausages are called bratwursts. The balls are called marzipan. Both are very delicious in my opinion. So I hope you like them as well." Ludwig said. Again Feli and Ludwig felt that rush that made them blush.

Ludwig and Feli looked at each other, blushed then looked away.

'This should be interesting to watch.' Gilbert thought as he watched the duo.

**Te-da one of a few GerIta chapters. I hope you all enjoy and the chapter is dedicated to TheAmazingBouncyBall. She kicked my butt to get me to write this chapter so kudos to you girly :D…. As always PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

Soul Mates Chapter 4

Spain/ S. Italy (Romano)

Rated T (some chapters M)

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia I WISH I DID!

Lovino is being sold into what people call Soul Mates. Spamano and Gerita (other couples like US/UK in background) but mostly Spamano. And lots of love from Spain. AU and Human names mostly.

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews and followings of the story. This is for all of you! Also we are back with Spamano. **

Lovino woke up feeling warm and cozy. He blinked the sleep out of his eyes and he got up to stretch. He looked over to see Antonio still sleeping. He sat up in bed and smiled lightly…

'He does look quite beaut….. NO NO NO!' Lovino thought as he blushed and shook his head rapidly. Antonio opened his eyes and saw Lovino blushing and shaking his head. He smiled and leaned up to Lovino and kissed his forehead.

"Buenos dias Lovi. How did you sleep last night?" Toni asked. Lovino looked at Toni and blushed more.

"Just fine bastard. What's for breakfast I'm hungry." Lovino said as he got out of bed and went to the bathroom.

'That kid is too cute.' Toni thought and laid back down and sighed. Lovino was against the bathroom door and he sighed.

'Maybe it won't be bad for me to get feelings for him. I mean he loves me… well kinda. Maybe I can finally be happy with this man. I wonder if Feli is ok with his guy/girl. I miss my fratello.' Lovino thought and he got up and splashed water on his face and dried it off.

Lovino came out and looked around for the Spainard. He couldn't find him so he shrugged and went downstairs to the kitchen. Lovino heard humming and he went inside and saw Antonio cooking eggs and some bacon.

"Hola Lovi. I'm making some eggs and bacon. Can you help me by cutting some tomatoes por favor?" Toni asked. Lovino nodded and grabbed some tomatoes and a knife and he sliced the tomatoes. After a few tomatoes Lovino gave the tomatoes to Toni to put in the eggs.

"Look tasty Lovi?" Antonio asked.

"Yeah it does. Um thanks… for making breakfast." Lovino said with a shy smile. Antonio smiled back brightly. Toni got a bold feeling in his chest and kissed Lovino's cheek.

Lovino blushed deeply and he looked away. Antonio smiled and he kinda blushed as well. They ate and talked and after breakfast Lovino cleaned up the plates.

"So do you want to go see Feliciano? Gilbert the guy who bought your brother is one of my best friends so…" Toni brought up randomly when Lovi was washing the dishes.

Lovino almost the dropped the dish and Toni noticed.

"Lovi… amor are you alright? We don't have to go if you don't want to." Antonio said.

"NO! I mean no I want to go see my fratello please." Lovino said quietly. Toni nodded and grasped Lovino's hand and intertwined their fingers.

"Anything you want novio1. I will call Gilbert and see when we can go over there." Antonio said. Toni kissed Lovino's cheek and he went into the other room.

'Feli… hold on I'm coming.' Lovino thought as he began to plan something.

"Hola Gil sup perra2?" Antonio asked as he giggled a little.

"Haha Toni real funny. Anyway nothing sup with you unawesome friend?"

"Nothing I just wanted to ask if Lovi and me could come over and see you, Ludwig, and Feli?" Antonio asked. He was praying that Gil would let them come soon or even at all.

"Gilbert who is on the phone?" A voice called from the background.

"My friend Antonio. Sorry that was Feliciano and yeah come whenever you want my freund3." Gilbert answered. Antonio fist pumped into the air and he was smiling big.

"Gracias mi amigo! See you all soon!" Antonio beamed through the phone.

"Bye Tonio." Gilbert answered as he hung up. Antonio was so happy he rushed back into the kitchen and picked up Lovino and began to swing through the kitchen with him.

"BASTARD! Put me down now!" Lovino shouted.

"Sorry no can do because guess what?!" Toni asked in a happy tone.

"We can see Feli?" Lovino asked. Hope was rising in his chest but he was also preparing himself for a crushing blow.

"Yep Gil said anytime we want to come over we could. They don't live very far so if you want to go now we can." Toni said as he put Lovi down.

Lovino smiled brightly and he unexpectedly leaned up and brushed his lips against Antonio's. Lovino realized what he did and immediately pulled back and blushed.

"Sorry." Lovino whispered as he ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

Antonio was shocked and he was so happy. He lightly traced his lips and he smiled at the tingling feeling.

Lovino barricaded himself in Toni's room. And he was trying not to freak out.

'WHY the hell did I do that? I mean I don't even… well I do kinda like him. He is sweet, bright, kinda silly, and he is very handsome… ok hot. Maybe… just maybe.' Lovino thought as he got ready to go see his brother.

Toni came upstairs and took a deep breathe in and exhaled slowly. He knocked on the door. Lovino opened it quickly and Toni smiled.

"Ready to go?" Antonio asked. Lovino nodded and followed him down to the car.

"Which one Lovi? Tomato red or sleek black?"

Lovino smiled and pointed to the tomato red Lamborghini. Antonio smiled and opened the door for Lovino.

"Thanks." Lovino said. Antonio got in the car and they sped off to the Gilbert's house.

**Okie dokie…. Some translations are probably in order**

**Novio- sweetheart (Spanish)**

**Sup perra- whats up bitch (Spanish)**

**Freund- friend (German)**

**OK that's it for now. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

Soul Mates Chapter 5

Spain/ S. Italy (Romano)

Rated T (some chapters M)

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia I WISH I DID!

Lovino is being sold into what people call Soul Mates. Spamano and Gerita (other couples like US/UK in background) but mostly Spamano. And lots of love from Spain. AU and Human names mostly.

**Ok I know I haven't updated in a while. My computer crashed and now it's all better. Also I'm not sure what's going to happen in this story but it will be amazing and awesome. So please enjoy this chapter!**

Antonio speeding to get to Gilbert's as face as he could. He smiled as he felt Lovino jump anxiously in his seat. They were about 20 minutes away from Gilbert's house when Lovino started to fidget. Tonio smiled and stepped on it. Lovino noticed the increase in speed and he began to fidget and absentmindedly tap his foot. A few seconds later Lovino asked a clichéd question.

"Are we there yet?" Lovino asked.

"Not yet Lovi. Just another few minutes mi amore." Antonio said with a smile playing on his lips. Lovino was not a patient man but he tried not to bother Antonio every few seconds.

Antonio pulled up to a large white house with blue shutters on the outside, and a green law. A white fence surrounded the entire house and Lovino heard barking coming from the back.

'Dogs? Huh Feli may like them seeing as he has never been around animals before. Wonder what a dig is like?' Lovino thought as he headed towards the front door. Antonio was right behind him and they both stepped onto the porch. Antonio rang the doorbell and Lovino jumped a little.

"Hey don't worry. It just lets the people inside know that company is arrived and outside." Antonio explained. Lovino just nodded and scooted closer to the Spaniard. Lovino heard the door click and then a sliver haired man opened the door.

"Hallo Toni. Hallo Lovino. Please come in." Gilbert said as he moved past. Lovino ran in and he began to shout Feli's name.

"Sorry he is just really ready to see his hermano." Antonio said to Gilbert as he entered.

"It's ok. I get it but hey it's nice to see you two again." Gil said with a bright smile. Antonio smiled back and patted Gilbert on the back. They went to find Lovino.

"Feli! Feliciano Vargas!" Lovino shouted. A crash came from a closed door. The door opened suddenly to show Feli.

"Lovino? LOVINO!" Feli shouted as he ran over to his fratello. Lovino opened his arms and caught his brother in a tight hug. Feliciano began to cry and Lovino soothed him with calm words in Italian.

A tall blonde haired man came from the kitchen and he looked jealous as Lovino held Feliciano. He cleared his voice which broke the brother's hug.

"Ve oh Lovino I want you to meet someone. Ve this is Ludwig. He is my friend and Gilbert's younger fratello. Right now say hi to my friend Lovino." Feli said with a bright smile.

'Doesn't seem like a friend the way he is staring me off.' Lovino thought.

"Ciao Potato bastard. I'm Lovino Feliciano's older brother. Oh and I just want to say one more thing. You hurt my fratello in anyway your head will be cut off and mounted on my wall. Got it?" Lovino said threateningly. Ludwig nodded.

Feli smiled and hugged Lovino again. Ludwig smiled slightly at the sight of their brotherly love.

'He may be rude and cruel, but he is very loving to Feliciano. I can respect that; it actually reminds me of bruder.' Ludwig thought.

Gilbert and Antonio came into the room and Antonio saw Lovino hugging someone and he felt incredibly jealous. Gilbert laughed at Toni's face.

"Toni that's Feliciano Lovino's little bruder. Oh I also forgot to say they are twins." Gilbert said. Antonio was surprised and he felt the jealously slowly die down.

"Lovi are you going to introduce me to your hermano?" Antonio asked. Lovino looked over at him and nodded.

"Feliciano this is my 'Soul Mate' Antonio Carriedo. Antonio this is my younger fratello Feliciano." Lovino said with a small amount of annoyance that seeped into his voice.

"Hola it's nice to meet you. I must say you are so cute. If I wasn't in love with Lovi then I would definitely chose you." Antonio said with a bright smile.

"Si it is nice to meet you Antonio and grazie." Feliciano said with an equally bright smile.

'And so it starts. He is going just fall in love with Feli… just like everyone else has.' Lovino thought solemnly. He face fell into a frown and Antonio saw. Antonio pulled Lovino off to the side.

"Mi amore what's wrong?" Antonio asked. Lovino began to shake and tears began to fall onto Lovino's cheeks. Lovino looked up at Antonio and then took off running towards the front door.

"Lovi! Lovino come back!" Antonio shouted as he chased after him. Lovino wasn't listening and he opened the front door and began to run outside. He ran past the car and kept going.

Antonio saw how fast Lovino was running and he decided to chase him with the car. He started it up and rushed off.

_**Back at the house…**_

Feliciano began to cry. Ludwig put his arms around the smaller man.

"Feliciano what's wrong?" Ludwig said as he tried to comfort him.

"Fratello left without saying goodbye… and… and now I will never be able to see him again." Feli said as tears flowed down his cheeks.

Gilbert came over and tilted the Italian's head to look at him.

"You don't need to worry. Antonio and I are friends and I know where he lives. So if you ever want to go over we can. So please stop crying Feli." Gilbert said in a calm and soothing voice. Feli hiccupped a few more times and then cuddled into Ludwig's chest.

Ludwig picked up Feli and cradled him close. Feliciano was tired from all the crying and as Ludwig carried up him the stairs he fell asleep. Ludwig smiled and gently put the sleeping Italian on his bed.

"Guten noct Feli." Ludwig said. He also pressed a small kiss to Feli's forehead, and silently left the room.

_**Back to Antonio and Lovino…**_

Lovino was very tired and the sun was beginning to set. He huffed and puffed along the side of the road. He looked back and saw nothing.

'At least he hasn't found me… yet.' Lovino thought as his legs gave out sending him to the ground face first.

Lovino rubbed his cheek and groaned a little. He tried to stand up but his legs refused to cooperate.

'Great. Now I'm stuck here. Oh well at least he isn't here. Dio why does everyone love Feliciano more than me? I mean sure he is nicer than me, cuter than me, and better than me at everything… Oh yeah that is why everyone loves him better.' Lovino thought as he began to cry again.

"Stupid brother I hate you! I hate you! I hate yo… me. I hate myself." Lovino shouted then it turned into whispered. He shivered as he got cold but he didn't care. Tears were still falling and he just wanted to go home and die.

Headlights caught Lovino's eye and he waited for Antonio to get out of the car and beat him senseless. The car drove past and Lovino breathed a sigh of relief.

"LOVINO!" He heard his name is the distance. It sounded like Antonio and he sounded angry. Lovino wanted to run but he knew his legs would refuse. The car got closer and he heard the car stop.

'Crap… oh well I do deserve this.' Lovino thought as Antonio approached.

**HAHAHAHAHA cliffhanger… I'm really sorry about it. But it makes people want more and that's what I want. :D I know I haven't updated this in a while but writers block, broken computer, and no time to write have gotten in the way. Also I kinda don't know where this is heading but I do know now and it will be AWESOME! Thank you for all the love and support on this story. So PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ AND REVIEW IF YOU LOVE THIS STORY AND WANT TO SEE IN FINISHED!**


	6. Chapter 6

Soul Mates Chapter 6

Spain/ S. Italy (Romano)

Rated T (some chapters M)

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia I WISH I DID!

Lovino is being sold into what people call Soul Mates. Spamano and Gerita (other couples like US/UK in background) but mostly Spamano. And lots of love from Spain. AU and Human names mostly.

**I'm sorry for the cliffhanger… wait no I'm not XD. Silly people thinking I'm sorry about cliffhangers. Anywho I'm gonna get killed by TheAmazingBouncyBall if I don't write this chapter. So I hope everyone enjoys and The AmazingBouncyBall please don't kill me.**

Lovino was waiting for Antonio to come over and beat him but when Antonio came over he dropped to his knees and hugged Lovino tightly.

'What the hell?' Lovino thought as he tried to shove off Antonio, but Antonio wouldn't budge.

"Lovi… I'm so sorry. I'm sorry about whatever I did. Please please please forgive me. (A/N: **Yes Antonio is that stupid sometimes… sigh**)."

Lovino was stunned, and angry at the same time. He shoved Antonio as hard as he could and got up slowly. He was a bit shaking in the beginning, but then he got used to it and began to walk away again.

"Lovino please please tell me what I did wrong?" Antonio asked as he got up and walked next to Lovino.

"What you did wrong was fall in love with my brother! You said if you didn't love me then you would have chosen him! You stupid stupid idota! I HATE YOU!" Lovino shouted at the top of his lungs.

Antonio was stunned at Lovino's confession. He felt his heart break in two.

"Do you mean that Lovino?" Antonio asked in a quiet voice. Lovino could Antonio was about to cry. He heard the hurt in his voice and he felt his heart break a little. He sighed and looked at Antonio.

"No I don't hate you. I'm just really hurt by your comment. I mean when we were kids everyone loved Feliciano more and I was brushed to the side. I got called some bad names but when people called me second best… that's when it hurt the most. So now with you I'm kinda starting to feel something for you, but… my heart broke when you called him cute and said what you said." Lovino said.

"Wait you have feelings for me?" Antonio asked. Hope was rising in his chest.

"Yeah I think I might be starting to fall for you." Lovino whispered quietly and blushed hardcore. Antonio smiled brightly and he picked up Lovino in a hug. Lovino held onto him tight and he giggled as Antonio began to do circles.

Antonio put Lovino down and they were both giggling. Antonio tilted Lovino to make him look at his face.

"Lovino… Lovi may I kiss you?" Antonio asked. Lovino blushed hotly but he looked at Antonio and he nodded. Antonio smiled slightly and brought himself and Lovino closer. Antonio leaned down and gently pecked Lovino on the cheek. Lovino blushed and Antonio chuckled.

"Mi pequeño tomate." Lovino glared at him but Antonio just smiled and leaned back in. Antonio leaned in half way and meet Lovino's lips in a gentle and sweet kiss. Lovino moaned softly and Antonio brought Lovino closer to his body.

"Toni." Lovino moaned softly as Antonio broke the kiss.

"Lovi… so good." Antonio moaned into Lovino's ear as he nibbled Lovino's ear lobe. Lovino pulled back and smashed his lips against Antonio's. Antonio pulled Lovino down with him and laid Lovino on the ground and straddled him.

Antonio was kissing down Lovino's neck and was enjoying the sounds that Lovino was mewling in his ear. Lovino was running his fingers through Antonio's hair and then he pulled Antonio's head back off his neck.

"Lovi… amore what's wrong?" Tonio asked. Lovino looked away and blushed.

"I… uh… I'm not ready for this. Mi dispiace Toni." Lovino said. Antonio looked at Lovino and Lovi looked like he was about to cry.

"No… no its ok Lovi. I understand completely. We can do this later. Why don't we just go back to Gilbert's house and rest there for the night? Qué te parece amor_**1**_?"

Lovino nodded and he was helped up by Antonio. Antonio hugged Lovino once more. Lovino kind of hugged back and that made Antonio smile brightly.

They drove back to Gilbert's house and rang the bell. Gilbert answered the door.

"Let me guess you're staying the night and you're going to eat something as well." Gilbert said. They both nodded. Gilbert stepped aside and Antonio entered but when Lovino tried to come on Gilbert stopped him.

"I want to talk to you in private." He said in a commanding tone. Antonio turned to see if Lovino was behind him, but all he saw was the door closing.

'What does Gilbert want with Lovi?' Antonio thought as he went back to the door to listen.

Lovino knew what Gilbert was going to say so he held his head down and waited for the thrashing to begin.

"Do you love your bruder?" Gilbert asked. Lovino just nodded.

"Then why did you make him cry? He cried so much and I had to calm him down. Why? All I want to know is why you ran out?" Gilbert said in a firm tone.

"I ran out because I was hurt by what Antonio said. That's all" Lovino answered in a monotone voice. He thought if he talked back Gilbert would beat him.

'Why is he monotone? Maybe he is thinking I will hurt him if he answers.' Gilbert thought. Gilbert wasn't going to hurt Lovino all he wanted were answers.

"What did Antonio say that hurt you so bad?" Gilbert asked.

"He said if he hadn't chosen me he would have chosen my brother." Lovino answered. Lovino was trying so hard not to cry, but he knew he would sooner or later.

'So he feels inferior to his bruder… kinda like me and West.' Gilbert thought.

"Ok… just don't ran away and make Feli cry again." Gilbert said in a firm tone. Lovino nodded and Gilbert opened the door for him. Lovino went inside and Antonio hugged him tightly.

Antonio gave Gilbert a look and Gilbert shook his head. Lovino began to pull away from Antonio. Antonio let go and then Lovino looked towards Gilbert.

"Upstairs first door on the right." Gilbert answered. Lovino raced up the stairs to his brother's room.

He opened the door quietly and saw his brother fast asleep. Lovino made his way to the bed and sat on the edge. He took Feliciano's hand in his own and softly stroke with his thumb.

Feliciano squeezed Lovino's hand and opened his eyes.

"Lovi… LOVI!" Feliciano shouted as he enveloped his brother in a tight hug. Lovino hugged back and buried his face into Feli's shoulder.

They stayed like that for what seemed like forever. Feli kept his grip on his brother and Lovino did the same.

"Why did you leave?" Feliciano whispered. Lovino lifted his head and rubbed his face into Feli's neck.

"Antonio said that if he hadn't chosen me… then he would have chosen you. I was upset and I ran. I'm sorry I ran away. Please forgive me." Lovino asked.

"Of course I forgive you fratello. I'm glad you came back." Feli said happily. Lovino was relieved and he pulled Feli into a hug. Feli laughed and hugged back.

"Feliciano… are you alright?" Ludwig said as he entered the room. He saw the brothers hugging and he began to step out.

"Wait Luddy… fratello wants to say something." Feliciano said. Lovino didn't know what Feli was talking about, but then it hit him.

"I just wanted to say thank you for taking care of my fratello and… if you hurt my fratello in any way I will find you and kill you slowly." Lovino said. Ludwig nodded and left the brothers.

"So… how do you feel about Antonio?" Feliciano asked. Lovino blushed red and Feliciano laughed. Lovino cleared his throat and looked away.

"I… I think I might be falling in love with him. But the only thing that is stopping me from actually being with him is the fact that drug makes the person be in love with you." Lovino said.

"Oh Lovi that drug only works for about 12 hours and I think you have been with Antonio for more than 12 hours right fratello." Feliciano said. Lovino was shocked. He never knew that the drug wore off. Lovino's mind was racing and it was only filled with questions. (**A/N: I changed the lifelong time to 12 hours… for a better plot**)

'Does he really lo…' Lovino thought. A knock on the door interrupted Lovino's thoughts. Antonio entered.

"Hola Lovi I wanted to get you if you wanted to go to bed… if not you can stay with your hermano." Antonio said. Lovino nodded and kissed his brother on the forehead.

"We can talk more in the morning. Buona notte fratello." Lovino said as he exited the room. He followed Antonio to the room where they were staying.

"Are you ok? You seem kind of off with me Lovi. Are you still mad about what I said? I really am sorry. If I could take it back I would in a heartbeat." Antonio said with a sincere tone.

"No I'm not mad at you about that anymore. And… why I'm off with you is… when you were running up to me I… I thought you were going to beat me since I ran away." Lovino said as he fiddled with the red ribbon he forgot was on his wrist.

Antonio was shocked. He would never intentionally hurt Lovino in anyway.

"Why? Why would I hurt you? I love you Lovino and I promised you that I would comfort, and protect you." Antonio said. Lovino looked away ashamed and he wrapped his arms around himself.

Antonio took Lovino into his arms and gently swayed him back and forth. Lovino began to feel himself melt into Antonio's embrace. He also began to feel sleepy.

"Can we go to bed now? I'm tired." Lovino whispered. Antonio kissed Lovino's temple in response. Antonio helped Lovino strip into his boxers.

"Do you want my shirt to keep you warm?" Antonio asked softly. Lovino just nodded and when Antonio took off his shirt and gave it to Lovino.

Lovino pulled it over his head and took in a deep breath as it slipped over his head.

'It smells like earth, a bit of sweat, and… Antonio.' Lovino thought as he laid under the covers and waited for Antonio.

Antonio climbed in and pulled Lovino close to him. Lovino shivered and cuddled closer to Antonio.

"Buona notte Antonio." Lovino said as he feel into a deep sleep.

"Buenas noches Lovi. Te quiero muchisimo." Antonio said as he got comfortable and feel asleep quickly.

**AWESOME! CHAPTER 6 DONE! Ah I'm so happy I finished this one. Took me forever since I had writer's block, school and now a job to hassle with. Thank you to all of you who stay by my side and along the story's side. I appreciate you being so patience. I HOPE YOU LIKED IT AND IF YOU DID PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! **


	7. Chapter 7

Soul Mates Chapter 7

Spain/ S. Italy (Romano)

Rated T (some chapters M)

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia I WISH I DID!

Lovino is being sold into what people call Soul Mates. Spamano and Gerita (other couples like US/UK in background) but mostly Spamano. And lots of love from Spain. AU and Human names mostly.

**I know I haven't updated in a while and I do apologize for that. No I haven't died it's just been chaos. So please forgive me and read this chapter. And please enjoy enjoy enjoy :D**

Antonio woke up and he felt a comfortable weight against his chest. Lovino and he somehow shifted in the night to where Lovino was on Antonio's chest. Antonio looked at Lovino.

'Lovi is so cute when he is sleeping. 'Antonio thought as he began to run his fingers through Lovino's hair. Lovino shifted in his sleep. Antonio stopped and was surprised when Lovino cuddled closer to him. Antonio smiled fondly and began to run his fingers through Lovino's hair again.

'Maybe I should make him breakfast to apologize for yesterday.' Antonio thought. Antonio slowly moved Lovino off him. After the task was done Antonio went downstairs to start breakfast for his sweet tomato.

Lovino groggily woke up a few minutes later.

"Hey Antonio… Tonio?" Lovino said as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. Lovino looked around in the room for Antonio, but he couldn't find him. Lovino curled his legs under his chin.

'Maybe he left... to make breakfast. Yeah that's it. Or… no Lovino don't think like that! He loves you and he cares about you. Yeah only cause he was given a drug that makes him love you.' Lovino thought as he felt more depressed then when he woke up.

Lovino pulled a shirt on and went downstairs to find Antonio. He heard a noise from the kitchen and Lovino went to investigate it.

He peeked inside and found Antonio cooking breakfast. Antonio turned around and gave Lovino a bright smile.

"Buenos dias mi amore. How did you sleep last night?" Antonio asked.

"Fine bastard. Why are you cooking breakfast?" Lovino asked as he sat at the table in the breakfast nook.

"I was cooking you some breakfast. To you know apologize for yesterday. I really am sorry Lovi… I never meant to hurt you. So lo siento Lovino." Antonio said sincerely.

"Yeah whatever bastard." Lovino replied. Antonio was surprised at Lovino's reaction but he decided to ignore the hurt feeling in his chest.

"What were you and Feli talking about last night?" Antonio asked as he plated the eggs and bacon he made.

"None of your damn business bastard!" Lovino snapped. He stood up and took the plate of food back upstairs. Antonio heard the door slam and he sighed unhappily.

'What am I going to do?' Antonio thought. He heard someone clear their throat behind him. Antonio turned and saw Ludwig.

"Oh hola Ludwig. How are you this morning?" Antonio asked with a cheery smile.

"Fine until I heard the door slam. I'm guessing it was Lovino?" Ludwig said as he walked over to get a glass.

"Yeah it was. He is still mad at me for what I said. I didn't mean for it to hurt him but it did and now he is barely talking to me. What do you think I should do?" Antonio said.

"I think you should give him some space. He will cool down eventually and then you can talk to him and explain your side of the story." Ludwig said calmly.

"Gracias mi amigo." Antonio said happily. Ludwig just nodded and then he felt something wrap around his waist.

"Ve good morning Luddy." Feliciano said sleepily. Ludwig slightly smiled and greeted the Italian.

"Hey are you and Feliciano a couple?" Antonio asked.

"Nein he is just very affectionate with me. Feliciano let go of me NOW!" Ludwig yelled. Feliciano did as he was told and ran to hide behind Antonio.

"Ve~ Luddy is scary sometimes." Feliciano cried. Antonio heard stomping from the stairs.

'Oh this is going to be bad.' Antonio thought as Lovino entered the kitchen.

"Why the hell is this German bastard yelling at my fratello?!" Lovino said in a menacing tone.

"Your bruder was clinging to me so I told him to let go." Ludwig said.

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL YOU STUPID POTATO BASTARD!" Lovino yelled.

"And what gives you the right to yell at me?" Ludwig said. His tone was restraint as if he was trying not to lash out at the older Italian.

"Because I'm his fratello and it's my job to protect from bastards like you." Lovino as he puffed his chest out.

Ludwig rolled his eyes and left the kitchen. Feliciano came out from behind Antonio and ran after Ludwig.

Lovino sighed and looked at Antonio.

"What?" He said angrily. Antonio shook his head and turned to make some coffee. Lovino kinda felt bad about yelling at Antonio for no reason but he decided to walk away instead of apologize.

Antonio sighed as he heard the kitchen door close again. He felt lonely in the big kitchen and he wanted Lovino to be there with him.

"Remember what Ludwig said just let him cool down." Antonio said out loud. He waited for the coffee to brew and then he poured 2 cups. Antonio took the cups upstairs to the bedroom and knocked quietly.

"What?" Lovino answered. Antonio managed to open the door and he smiled at Lovino.

"Lovi I made you some coffee." Antonio said sweetly. Lovino was surprised and he accepted the cup. He took a sip and almost spit it out.

"Ah lo siento I forgot to ask what you like in your coffee. So Lovi what do you like in your coffee?"

"Some cream and some sugar that's it." Lovino said. Antonio nodded. He set his cup down and took Lovino's back to the kitchen and put some cream and sugar it in.

Antonio came back shortly and Lovino took another sip of his coffee. He slightly smiled and took another sip.

"It's not horrible." Lovino said nonchalantly. Antonio smiled and took his cup and sat next to Lovino. They kept quiet for a few until Lovino noticed Antonio intensely staring at him.

"What are you staring at bastard?!" Lovino shouted. Antonio smiled seductively.

"You Lovi." Antonio said. Lovino was getting pissed so he got up but he was swiftly brought back by Antonio. Their faces were close and Antonio leaned and sweetly kissed Lovino. Lovino didn't want to kiss back but he did and Antonio began to deepen the kiss and Lovino knew were this was heading.

Lovino pulled back and blushed harshly. Antonio smiled and brought Lovino back to his mouth. Lovino didn't object or pull away when Antonio began to kiss him again. They stayed like that until neither could breathe then they pulled away.

"Tonio." Lovino whispered.

"Lovi" Antonio whispered as well. They just stared at each other until Lovino looked away shyly.

"Lovi I just want to let you know I do love you. And I will do anything to keep you happy and keep you by my side. I mean that from the bottom of my heart." Antonio said sincerely. Lovino knew that Antonio did mean it and he wanted to say it back but he couldn't yet.

"I know bastard. And stop saying sappy things… its unmanly." Lovino said with a small blush on his cheeks. Antonio smiled and hugged Lovino. Lovino groaned and had a small smile on his face.

"Um… I'm going to find fratello so I can say goodbye." Lovino said as he got up from Antonio's lap.

"We don't have to leave yet. We could stay for a little longer." Antonio said.

"No I just want to get home." Lovino said. Lovino froze as he said the word home. He knew the Spaniard had a huge smile on his face but he kept walking to find Feliciano.

He checked the kitchen first and he found his brother and the potato bastard kissing.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Lovino shouted. The pair broke apart and Feliciano went to his brother.

"Fratello Luddy said he loved me. Ve~ isn't that great! I love him too!" Feliciano said overexcitedly. Lovino scowled.

"You know he is just using you. He is under the spell of the drug. It's not true love." Lovino spat venomously. Feliciano looked at Lovino and he grew sad eyes.

"Ludwig wasn't at the auction. His fratello Gilbert bought me and Ludwig nor Gilbert were injected with the drug. Also like I said earlier the effect of the drug wears off in 12 hours. And it's been more than 12 hours." Feliciano said. His eyes were filling with tears and Lovino felt bad for causing them.

"Alright alright. Just don't cry fratello. I believe you and I just want that potato bastard or his dumbass brother to hurt you. Got it?" Lovino said as he looked away from Feliciano.

Feliciano smiled. He knew Lovino loved him but he showed it in different ways. Feliciano nodded and hugged Lovino.

"Get off me idiota!" Lovino shouted. Feliciano did as Lovino said and he went back to Ludwig. Ludwig smiled and hugged the Italian close to himself.

Lovino was going to be sick at the sight but he remembered what he came down there for.

"Hey fratello I just wanted to say goodbye. Antonio and I are going back home." Lovino said. He caught himself saying home again he growled at himself.

"Fratello please don't leave me! What if you can visit me anymore! Stay please please please stay!" Feliciano screamed as he held onto his big brother. He was crying and he was begging in Italian for his big brother not to leave.

"Hey stop crying. Antonio said I can come visit whenever I want. So we will see each other again fratello. This isn't a final goodbye idiot." Lovino said as he was shaking his brother off him. Feliciano was shaken off and Ludwig took the crying Italian in his arms.

Antonio walked in with Gilbert and they both were confused at the sight.

"Lovi why is you hermano crying?" Antonio asked.

"I was just saying goodbye and he overreacted by thinking this was a final goodbye." Lovino said as he walked over to Antonio. Antonio nodded and wrapped an arm around the Italian's waist.

"Well like Lovi said we are heading home. Thanks for everything amigos." Antonio said cheerfully. Lovino just grunted and the Germans and one Italian said goodbye.

Antonio and Lovino got in the car and headed back to Antonio's house. On the way back Antonio took a hold of Lovino's hand and squeezed it gently. Lovino had no objects and just looked out the window. Antonio thought he was going to die but he kept his cool and began to stroke Lovino's soft skin with his thumb.

Lovino fell asleep and was still holding Antonio's hand when they arrived home. Antonio looked at the young boy and decided it was best not to wake him. Antonio gently picked up Lovino and carried him bridal style to their bedroom.

He got Lovino undressed for bed and then tucked him in. He gently kissed his forehead and then decided that he wasn't ready for bed so he headed down stairs to watch some TV.

After an hour of watching TV Antonio was bored and his eyes were getting heavy. He was too comfortable to move so he turned off the TV and fell asleep on the couch.

**YEAH! Another chapter done. I AM SO SO SO SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER! Work and school were hell and writers block didn't make it any better. But I promise that this story will be completed and it will be amazing. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you aren't mad for the long update time. SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! **


	8. Announcement

Hey guys this is DinoMoMo. Sorry about not updating for a while but I'm working on it along with 2 papers per week at school. Anywho this is about a new story Im starting I wanted to take a little survey.

I would like you all to **PM **me your top 5 sexy Hetalia men and a song you think is very them. I will tally the votes a write a 5 part story around them.

So please please please help me out.

Thanks and lots of love,

DinoMoMo. :D


End file.
